leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dancer (Ability)
Dancer (Japanese: おどりこ Dancer) is an Ability introduced in Generation VII. It is the signature Ability of . Effect In battle Whenever another Pokémon uses a , a Pokémon with the Ability Dancer will immediately use that move as well. Using a move through Dancer is a separate action to using the move originally selected. Dancer will not activate for a move copied by another Pokémon with Dancer, but it will activate on an ed dance move. Dancer is able to copy a status dance move that has been powered up into its corresponding Z-Move (e.g. Z-Feather Dance), but the Pokémon with Dancer copies the regular version of the move and does not gain the additional Z-Power effect. Dancer will not activate if the move's animation does not play (assuming battle animations are on): if all of the move's targets are from it, the move fails to affect any Pokémon (e.g. if all of the targets are already confused or have ), or all targets are immune (e.g. if the target is ). Dancer will not activate if the move is stolen by . If multiple Pokémon have Dancer when a dance move is used, the slowest Pokémon will move first (Lagging Tail and Full Incense are ignored), even during . If the Pokémon with Dancer is , it may hurt itself instead of copying the move, even if it is protected by a move like or . If a Pokémon has ed, this also applies to moves it subsequently tries to copy with Dancer. A Pokémon with Dancer that is locked into a (such as ) or any move by or a held will still try to copy the move, but will fail unless it is locked into that same dance move; if a Pokémon uses Petal Dance via Dancer while locked into Petal Dance, this usage does not count towards the 2-3 turn duration. If a Pokémon with Dancer is holding an Assault Vest, it can still successfully copy status dance moves. is copied after the original user faints. If a Pokémon copies via Dancer, it will not be locked into the move. If is reflected by or , Dancer will not activate for either the initial usage of the move or its reflected use. If the Pokémon with Dancer is under the effect of , it will still try to copy a status dance move, but will fail. Moves used via Dancer can be stolen by Snatch and reflected by Magic Bounce and Magic Coat. Moves used via Dancer are not considered the move used most recently (such as for the purpose of , or ), but damage dealt by them is considered for the purpose of and . In a Double Battle, if an ally uses a single-target dance move on an opponent, then the copied move will target the same opponent when copied by Dancer. Otherwise, a copied single-target dance move will target the user of the dance move. Dance moves The Ability affects the following moves: |} Outside of battle Dancer has no effect outside of battle. Pokémon with Dancer In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=舞者 |zh_cmn=舞者 |fr=Danseuse |de=Tänzer |it=Sincrodanza |ko=무희 Muhui |ru=Танцор Tantsor |es=Pareja de Baile }} de:Tänzer es:Pareja de baile fr:Danseuse (talent) it:Sincrodanza ja:おどりこ zh:舞者（特性）